Voyager Valentine
by MuseandMe2
Summary: A romantic dinner between the Captain and her First Officer. A short story for the holiday unrelated to my recent series of stories. Enjoy!


Chakotay stuck his head into the ready room and said, "Captain, do you have a moment?"

She looked up from her computer and said, "Of course." She waved him in and indicated a seat. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight."

"Same time? Your quarters?"

He nodded. "Will that work for you?"

"Yes. It does most nights." She leaned forward and folded her hands. "Why the special invitation today?"

He eyed her and said, "You'll see."

"Well that's very cryptic."

"It's not meant to be." He rose and said, "My quarters. 2100 hours. Don't be late or I'll have Tuvok throw you in the brig overnight."

A grin crept across her face as she watched her First Officer walk and leave her office.

Later that night, right on time, Janeway arrived outside Chakotay's quarters. She waited one minute past before chiming.

The door slid open and Chakotay frowned. "You're late."

"I rang late. And since you report to me, you'll be fine with it. I did it to prove a point."

"Hierarchy of command intact, Captain."

"Good." Peeking around him, she asked, "May I come in?"

"Absolutely, please do." Chakotay stepped aside and watched her face as she walked into his quarters.

In the middle of the table was a full long stem peach rose arrangement. The bright flowers hung over two formal dining places complete with ornate wine glasses that complemented a container with a bottle chilling beside it. Two red candles flickered brightly as he dimmed the lights to give her the full effect.

Janeway caught her breath and said, "What, what is this all about?"

Chakotay leaned down and whispered, "This is for you."

Slowly, she turned and shook her head. He pointed a finger and said, "No, don't do that. It's not what you think."

Walking over to the table, he said, "Roses in the color of friendship not love along with a nice table setting because this day demands it and your favorite wine because you deserve it for putting up with me and this crew."

She looked around again. "You, yes. The crew, no."

Chakotay grabbed the back of a chair. "The crew doesn't make your life difficult at times?"

"Yes, but they are your responsibility to handle so that's your fault, not theirs." She smiled and repeated, "You, yes. The crew…"

Chakotay held up a hand. "Okay, make fun of me. And after all this work I did to make your evening special."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure why you are making this evening special. What is the occasion?"

"You mean they don't celebrate Valentine's Day on Earth anymore? I thought that ancient tradition survived. At least it had when I was dating at the academy. Am I wrong or was I just suckered by my girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends? Wow, then I really am honored tonight, Commander."

His dimples showed as he grinned and shook a finger at her. "You're incredibly jealous, Captain. I can see it."

Janeway laughed but sobered quickly as she focused on the flowers. "They are. They're beautiful. They must have cost you a lot of replicator rations. All of this must have. You shouldn't have done so much."

"Is that a thank you?"

Her eyes met his. "Thank you."

He walked back and took her hand. "I know you miss him. And I know you wish that it was Mark instead of me but I thought I'd be his proxy tonight, if you'll allow it. My guess is he would want to make sure you were being taken care of out here."

Janeway took a deep breath. "Thank you, Chakotay. I, he would have done something like this if we, if I hadn't…" She took another deep breath. "Thank you, for this. I mean that."

"You're welcome, Captain."

Chakotay tried to pull her towards the table but she stopped. "Chakotay?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You don't have to be his proxy tonight. I'd prefer it if you would just be you."

Chakotay smiled. "Done."

He walked her over and held the chair while she sat down. They enjoyed a delicious meal and Chakotay kept the conversation light as they traded stories back and forth about the day's events. As the evening drew late, she sat back and said, "I haven't been this relaxed since, well, it's been a long time."

Chakotay placed his wine glass down and said, "Yes, it has. I'm glad you could lose yourself a bit tonight."

She took a sip of her wine and raised her glass. "This helped. It's the real thing."

"Yes and just as potent."

"A devious plan, Commander?"

Chakotay wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes, but it's my job, Captain. The crew is my responsibility, remember? And you're first on that list."

She smiled and put the glass down. "I am lucky to be in such capable hands."

"Yes, you are."

She chuckled and said, "So where are all these girlfriends? I was the best you could do tonight? I find that hard to believe."

Chakotay folded his napkin and put it aside. "I think you are the best." He noted her silence and looked over. "Captain, I want you know there is no ulterior motive here. I really just wanted you to have a good time. No expectations. No responsibility. Just a nice evening."

"I know," she said quietly. "That's what makes it special. It's what makes you special."

It was Chakotay's turn to look shocked and he put his head down. "Thank you."

Janeway leaned across the table and said, "No, I mean it. You've done so much for me and this crew. I don't know how I would have made it this far without you."

"You have Tuvok."

She waved a hand. "Tuvok wouldn't have done this."

"No, I guess romance isn't a high priority for a Vulcan. Makes you wonder how they survive as a species, doesn't it?"

She chuckled again and said, "I suspect they do it because it is logical."

Chakotay took another drink. "Their foreplay must be amazing."

Janeway bit her lip to stop her laughter. "Well, not everyone can be as spiritual as you tribal natives."

"That's true. I would use that with Tuvok but he wouldn't care."

"No, I don't suppose he would. And I would rather my officers conduct themselves with more appropriateness than one-upmanship aboard my vessel."

Chakotay nodded. "Scolding received, Captain."

She sat back and said, "Oh Chakotay, I like this. I like that I can talk to you about things that I just can't with the others."

"Me too."

They gazed at one another for a moment before she said, "It's hard sometimes, especially when you're alone. It gets lonely. You want to talk to someone when you get away from the duty and the responsibility but you can't because there's no one there to listen. Yet, I can talk because I have you. I am so grateful for that. You, you save me from that."

Chakotay listened to her words before slowly rising and walking over. Kneeling down beside her, he placed a hand on her arm and said, "You'll always have someone to talk to. I will always be here to listen. Whenever you need me to. I'm here."

Janeway swallowed. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

"I'm sorry Mark can't be here with you tonight," he said.

Janeway's eyes darted with his. "He's not here and that's okay."

Chakotay's forehead wrinkled. "What?"

She grabbed his face and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his. She waited for him to respond and it didn't take long until he took control and pulled her close. Lifting her out of the chair, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss.

Suddenly, he pulled back and said, "Captain, I'm sorry."

She drew him back again and laid her head against his chest. She allowed him to hold her for several minutes while she listened to his heart race. Thoughts of impropriety and the regulations that forbid what she was thinking clouded her mind. Did they still apply in her situation? When they were so far from home?

Holding him tight, Janeway wasn't sure if she just missed the connection of a warm body next to her, paying some attention, comforting her or if she truly did have more than platonic feelings for her First Officer. She knew she needed to figure that out before they went any further.

Pulling away, she smoothed her hair and said, "Commander, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in all of, all of this."

Chakotay let out a deep breath and stood up as she settled back down to the chair. "No apologies necessary, Captain."

She watched him walk back to his seat. "Thank you for saying that. I acted inappropriately just now and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't do that, believe me."

Janeway smiled as he picked up his glass and downed the last bit of wine. "Okay, well, I think we better end this for now." Rising, she placed her napkin on the table and said, "Can I help you clean up?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." He rose and walked back. He reached for her but stopped and said, "Thank you for coming tonight."

She looked up and said, "It was my pleasure. Thank you for having me."

"That was my pleasure."

They stared again in silence and Chakotay's face inched towards hers. Her fingers found his cheek and she guided him to another soft kiss which he placed on her lips. Rubbing her shoulders, he stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Captain," he said.

"Leaving," she finished. She brushed his chin and said, "Thank you, for everything."

He nodded and she quickly walked away but stopped at the door. She stood there as he watched her fight her emotions and silently cheered when she turned back to him.

Steadying herself, she said, "Chakotay, I love Mark. We were going to be married and I do love him, very much."

"I know."

"But, so much time has passed and I know he's probably moved on. I would want him to do that and I'm sure he has by now."

"I understand and I'm sorry."

She put her head down for a moment before saying, "I think, I know, I need to do that too."

He watched her eyes implore him to help her and he said, "Captain, I understand if you're not ready."

"It's not that."

He took a step and said, "It is that. Part of it, anyway. Just understand that when you've worked through your feelings and you're truly ready to move on with someone, I'll still be here and I'll want you just as much, if not more."

Janeway smiled and felt her relief in a flood of tears that threatened so she quickly added, "Thank you. But I understand you won't wait forever. I don't even know if I can go forward."

"You can and you will."

She shook her head and said, "No, I mean we have to maintain command of this ship. That's more important now especially without any backup from Starfleet."

"I quit."

"What?"

"I quit but I'll volunteer to perform First Officer duties since I'm the one who cares about your well being and safety the most."

She laughed and said, "Clever, but no. Your resignation is officially declined."

He walked over all the way and took her hands in his. "Then where does that leave us?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

He put his head down. "And that's okay. It's okay not to know. Like I said, I'll wait."

She sighed and laid a hand against his chest. "I understand why you had so many girlfriends, Commander. You're good."

He took her hand back and said, "I'm not good. I'm truthful. I mean what I say. When you're ready to explore a relationship, preferably with me, I'll be here."

She grinned. "Preferably with you? Does that mean I have license to go elsewhere?"

"Nobody gives you license. That's the first thing I learned about you in the first five seconds we met." He patted her hand and said, "But if it's not me, I can't promise you won't have any of those crew issues."

She stepped back. "Oh really?"

"Yes, besides, who else would you have except me?"

She smiled and said, "Oh I don't know. Everyone loves a pilot and he did save your life. I may be indebted to pay attention to Mr. Paris."

Chakotay's mouth dropped. "Over my dead body!"

She laughed and said, "Excuse me?"

"Tom? Tom Paris? How about Harry if you going to go there?"

"I think Ensign Kim is a bit young."

"So is Mr. Paris!"

Janeway's hands flew to her hips. "How old do you think I am?"

His hands went around her waist as he pulled her back. "You're perfect for me and only me. And if you value your pilot, you won't touch him."

"Is that a threat against Mr. Paris, Commander?"

"Yes, Captain."

She grinned. "Wow, a romantic dinner, an incredible kiss, and several men fighting over me. This has been a memorable evening."

"You're welcome."

Janeway pulled away. "Good night, Commander."

Chakotay pulled her back again and bent to kiss her. His lips found hers with passion and he went as far as he dared. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed and she was gasping for air. "Paris can't do that. I guarantee it. Good night, Captain."

Her eyes opened and his heart quickened as he noticed the potential deep love for him flickering in them.

"Good, good night, Commander."

Taking a deep breath, she turned and his doors opened finally letting her out and away from a man she just knew was going to win her heart and make her very, very happy as soon as she gave him permission.


End file.
